


Pieces of Middle Earth

by Lithea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo Baggins, BAMF Hobbits, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Magical Hobbits, hehe, i am a lazy ass and will barely update, if there is an ending, im sorry, knowing me theres gonna be lots of fluff, probably inaccurate lore, smaug is fucked big time, there might be smut, today on stupidity: underestimating hobbits and having no knowledge about them, you heard that right
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithea/pseuds/Lithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hobbits had a connection with the earth, they were born with a piece of land in them. Most hobbits’ piece of land is in the shire, or in a nearby area at least. There are quite a few hobbits in the city of Bree and near the Blue mountains, but those are rare. Some hobbits don’t even find their plot of land at all, so they pick a land of their own to simply take care of.</p><p> </p><p>     There is one special hobbit named Bilbo Baggins A forty year old, confirmed bachelor, who is landless. </p><p>     Poor mister Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The pieces we may have

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU SAB (aka @buriedbilbo on tumblr) 
> 
> THANK YOU FOR SAVING ME FROM MY OWN GRAMMAR.

Hobbits felt the earth much stronger than most thought. All the people who knew of them did not know much, only that they were deeply connected to the earth, and like the rest of their kin that was all they knew. 

 

Hobbits not only had a connection with the earth, they were born with a piece of land in them. Tasked to grow this plot of land and care for it as they wished. Belladonna Baggins née Took had a plot of land that belonged to her that contained all of Rivendell and park of the land around it, while Fastolph Bolger only had  a plot no bigger than a dinner table. 

 

These plots of lands are usually in the Shire or the earth around it. There are a few hobbits in the city of Bree and near the Blue mountains, but with the exception of Belladonna there were no other hobbits of their time that had plots far outside the Shire. It is difficult for hobbits to find their lands, because to find their piece of land they must set foot on it, and then the earth will reach up to them to seal both hobbit and land as one being with two parts. Some Hobbits don’t even find their plot of land at all. So they pick a land-- unclaimed, mind you-- to take care of. But they will never have the bond with that like those who are truly bonded with their land.

 

And then there is Bilbo Baggins. fifty years old; confirmed bachelor; and he is _ landless.  _

 

But not without lack of trying. Bilbo had walked every plot of earth in the Shire and has even the earth around it,. So in the end he took care of his garden and claimed the land he grew up in as his. Locking himself in bag end with a saddened heart and soul, swearing to himself not to do any ‘adventuring’ for the rest of his life. 

 

Poor mister Baggins just did not realize his land was miles away in the east, and is currently occupied by a fairly large, crimson, gold-loving, fire dragon. 

 

Poor,  _ poor  _ mister Baggins was not prepared for the tall, grey, annoying wizard that came knocking on his door. He also was not prepared for the twelve boisterous dwarves that came in afterwards. He was definitely not prepared for the dwarven king that insulted him right after he entered Bag End, absolutely not prepared  _ at all _ . 

  
_ Really _ was not prepared at all for this group of dwarves and one wizard to lead him to where he did not want to go to yet desired to be there with all of his heart: his land.


	2. We may do with it whatever we wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Perfect days just doesn't exist for Bilbo Baggins.

    The ground rumbled and all of Hobbiton had felt it, the restless energy being fed into their ground-- albeit unintentionally-- by great magical powers that were not channeled properly so it bled into the earth.

 

And that was how the Hobbits of Hobbiton shivered simultaneously and some even set up protection around their lands. Thorns and poisonous plants grew by the dozens near where the energy was, and the children were told to run away. 

 

After all, there was a certain grey wizard that has step foot into Hobbiton, one who has a penchant for stealing away hobbits.

 

_____

 

Gandalf loved the hobbits - he truly did - but they always confusticate and bebother him because of another useless rumour the Sackvilles most likely started while he was gone. Though usually a few gifts and a large assortment of meals from all over Middle earth would put a halt in these useless stories and he would be welcomed again.

 

But Gandalf knew the reason why they didn't like him, and he was about to do just that. Well he always had more years to come and try to regain the affection of the lovely hobbits. That is, if this one lived to tell the tales. 

 

His thoughts escaped him as he saw the son of late Belladonna, looking mildly pleased as he puffed - quite large - smoke rings from his old pipe. 

 

_ Strangely it is not the one his father gave hi- oh. _

 

Gandalf felt for the boy, as he sat there still touched by the horrors of his loss. 

 

Deeper yet in Gandalf’s old heart he felt regret, regret for not making it in time to save his parents, for taking Belladonna away from her son numerous times, for not coming back because of his own selfishness.

 

Regret for taking the light out of the Bilbo Baggins’ s eyes.

 

But he will do everything in his power to bring it back, the light in bilbo’s eyes will ignite again.

 

_____

The day started out perfectly, and to Bilbo Baggins it was _too_ perfect. 

 

He woke up neither too early or too late, nothing happened while he cooked his breakfast, the garden was co-operating, and his morning stroll through the market had been entirely pleasant. Everything had gone without a hitch or even the slightest disturbance, days like these were not bound to end as great as it started. It was as if the universe was apologizing for the rest of the day that was about to come.

 

Bilbo was certain he was correct, the same had happened in his 12th birthday, the start of the farming season the year before fell winter, and the day he lost his parents….

 

Perfect days simply do not exist for Bilbo Baggins.

 

And once he saw the tall, dark, grey wizard stopping in front of his smial he knew why his day was not going to end well. People titled as ‘Destroyer of Peace’ were not considered good omens at all, especially if they had the tendencies to take away Hobbits from their’ homes. 

 

Taking one more good inhale of his pipe, Bilbo prepared himself for what is bound to be a frustrating conversation with a frustrating wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again sab, you honest blessing.
> 
>  
> 
> May you find your land to love, whether it is the ground or a certain heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I straight up will tell you now i probably will rarely update. I am a busy child and my only free days is thursday and maybe the weekends. 
> 
> Also I feed upon the lines and curves of you comments and drink the blood of your kudos.
> 
> thank you <3


End file.
